The Queen, The Mercenary And The Pyscho
by ReniiiDeLittleHater
Summary: What would you do if you possessed a power so strong that due to your sister merely begging for the answers that you cannot give provoked you to cause an eternal winter to your country? Leave your country of course! Start a new life! Trouble is, there's a certain green-eyed prince who won't let you escape so easily; not to fear, an ex-mercenary could help you in that endeavour...


**Guess who's back?**

 **Moi!**

 **Oh yeah!**

 **I just had this idea for a while, and I don't really know whether I should actually develop this further. I don't really know what the pairings are gonna' be like except that there will be NO Hanna and maybe Kristanna. Sorry to disappoint.**

 **So I came up with an idea.**

 **How about I see whether you guys like it or nah. If you don't, I'll delete and we'll pretend like nothing ever happened.**

 **If you do, I'll see whether I can sort out Elsa some love-interest and I'll continue.**

 **But don't worry, I'm still writing How To Save Your Sister.**

 **In fact, I'm about to finish writing that chapter right now.**

 **Yeeessshhh.**

 **Sooo...Let's see how it goes huh?**

* * *

"...and only an act of true love can save me." Her voice broke off at the end to a small whisper, and she gazed at him like a lost puppy, waiting for him to fully understand the implications of her words.

Hans looked at Anna as recognition flickered onto his face. He would have to kiss Anna to save her.

To save the line of her family.

To save her from her own foolishness of going after her sister.

Did he not warn her of Elsa's powers?

Did he not go after her and almost die for Anna only to find that she had been hit by Elsa?

How could she be so stupid?

"A true love's kiss." He said, looking down at Anna's innocent face. _She's_ such a child, he thought, taking two fingers underneath the cold skin of her chin and slowly tilting her face upwards to his lips.

She was so naïve, thinking that everyone had a good side. The only person who had a good side was Elsa.

 _His_ Elsa.

She belonged to him, she always had. If only she hadn't been kept away from him all these years! If only he hadn't listened to the rumours of her always having the cold shoulders to all who had been graced by her very presence.

No pun intended.

He slowly leaned in, watching as her eyes closed. He couldn't kiss her, it wouldn't work; he knew it. He didn't love her. And if he kissed her, she would know too. He could be cast out, put in prison just like Elsa. The thought forced Hans to keep down a shudder as he pursed his lips and moved close enough so that she could his breath fanning over her face.

Whilst Anna was dying, she still had his life in her hands.

Unfortunately.

But he couldn't just stop, he had to think of something, and quick. Then suddenly it came to him like a wave of wisdom over him, leaving him in a bliss of peace: he had an idea.

"Oh Anna," he mocked his previously affectionate mood, while faintly shaking his head like he was expressing something to a child, smiling softly as her eyes opened slowly at the absence of his lips on hers.

"If only there was someone out there who loved you." A new plan quickly unravelled in his mind as he gazed upon Anna's bewildered features.

He could banish Anna, pretending to the people of Arendelle that she died. He had never really liked her from the start really. Clumsily bumping into his horse without a care in the world, and then believing in true love in one night. How naïve could you get? He could then protect Elsa from that spineless weasel from Weselton and worm his way into her hidden heart. He could do it, and besides, this was the only way.

 _Was it?_

* * *

Anna was completely and utterly perplexed.

Why wasn't he kissing her?

Where was his so called true love?

Did he not understand what she meant by "an act of true love"? A simple kiss, that's it. That wasn't too hard…was it?

 _Please let this be a dream_ , she silently begged as she tilted her head to rest her eyes on Hans' figure as he walked to the window in the study, illuminated by the smouldering glow of the fireplace.

"You said you did." She managed to choke out, shivering at the coldness that was beginning to claim her body. She waited for Hans to turn around and to say he had just been too nervous to kiss her. That he hadn't had experience kissing girls before and that he hadn't been sure whether she was ready for the kiss.

But what about his statement?

Surely he loved her?

Hadn't that been what he'd said?

She slowly began to tune out and barely heard what Hans said after he began droning on and on about his brothers, the way they had treated him unfairly (Like she hadn't heard it all when she first met him!) and about how Elsa was his real goal before the rumours and...

 _Wait…_

Elsa.

She had to warn her.

Elsa didn't know. She had to have not known, she would've done something wouldn't she?

She pondered about Elsa's powers, only revealed to her after oh… only about all her lifetime! How could she keep such a huge secret for so long?

Did their parents ever find out in the end before they died?

Was that why Elsa stayed away from her all this time? Did she even love Anna? And what about Olaf, and...

 _Kristoff._

That halted her runaway train of thoughts like a brick wall.

He was right in the end after all.

The irony, that she should've trusted mountain guy who talked to reindeers, than a prince who was the man of her dreams.

Typical.

She interrupted Hans when he began to rant about how he hated sandwiches in the first place. She may as well get it out anyway, even if Hans didn't care.

"He said you weren't true love."

Hans stopped.

"Who?"

"He said that you," she chuckled bitterly.

"That you pick your nose."

"Who?!"

"That ... you were a stranger."

"WHO?"

"I should've ... should've listened to him."

"WHO?!"

She looked up at him.

"HE, is called Kristoff, and he was right about everything. About you, about true love."

She took a breath.

"My blonde haired prince in disguise."

* * *

Elsa knew from the moment Hans left the jail cell of her confinement that he wasn't coming back to announce her freedom. And if he was planning on returning, it certainly wasn't to tell her she was going to be set free. She looked once again at her chains, crackling and hissing as the ice, _her_ ice seeped into the metal.

How could she have been such a fool?

Hadn't it been obvious that her few days of bliss of being free from the reign of her kingdom was to be short-lived?

What else did she expect? It wasn't like Anna could just naturally take over the throne from her, she was only eighteen!

And now here she was, trapped in the last place she wanted to be. In her own castle, being held prisoners by her own guards a mere three days ago.

How ironic.

She should've simply left home as soon as her parents died to spare her subjects from their fate of being cast into an eternal winter. But she knew why she couldn't; because of one person who occupied her thoughts 24/7.

Anna.

She couldn't have left Anna all alone. Especially after their parents had just left them.

Her musings and blankly staring at the rectangular window were interrupted as the sound of more crackling reached her red-tipped ears as she turned to see more of her ice running along the stone ceiling, and fear surged through her veins. In a desperate attempt to break free, she yanked at her chains again.

She needed to get out of here.

A guard thumped at the door, an obvious attempt to get the door to open as another guard whispered harshly "Be careful! She's dangerous!"

Like she didn't know that already.

She stopped as she glanced at around at rocks falling around her as another guard let out a yelp. "It won't open!"

"It's frozen shut." The first guard answered back hurriedly.

Elsa let out a gasp as a sudden snap and a sudden end to the cramped space of her chains on her hands alerted her to her freedom. Needing no more prompt, she leapt out of a gaping, crumbling hole in the wall where the window had previously been.

She needed to leave Arendelle.

Now.

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Fin.**

 **Finished.**

 **Kidding. ;)**

 **So whaddya' guys think? Wait, wait, I can't hear you...so how about a review, huh? Classic, sneaky way to get people to review. :p**

 **So uh, yeah.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Ren xxx**


End file.
